Hakerzy
'Hacker '- osoba kradnąca konta innym użytkownikom, a także dodająca swojemu kontu SC, diamond, fame, VIP, obejrzenia filmów i love it na artbookach, lookach i w pokoju. Na MSP nie ma hackerów, jednak wiele osób straszy innych użytkowników tworząc konta hackerów lub udając osobę zhakowaną. Poniższe historie zostały wymyślone, zupełnie jak horrory. MSP nawet napisało o tym na forum. Gdy hacker kogoś shakuje, osoba shakowana powinna zgłosić to na policję. Spis Hackerów Anonymous Najpopularniejsza hackerka. Podobno jest to grupa hackerów z USA, która kradnie konta dla zabawy. Anonymous ma fioletowe włosy w koku oraz kapelusz w trochę ciemniejszym kolorze włosów. Ma fioletowe skarpetki (czasami też buty) i czarne spodnie. Co ciekawe nie ma koszulki - to stało się jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Anonymous hackuje w ciekawy sposób: tworzy na forum temat "Little Test" i ten kto coś w nim napisze albo nawet po prostu w niego wejdzie zostaje zhackowany. Następuje wtedy automatyczne wylogowanie i na stronie głównej animację (w lewym dolnym rogu) będzie wykonywać... anonymous! W tym przypadku trzeba wyłączyć i włączyć przeglądarkę. Jeśli Anonymous nie zniknie należy to powtórzyć, aż do skutku. Jeśli wpiszemy login i hasło jak ona wykonuje animację, przejmie kontrolę nad naszym kontem. W statusie wtedy napisze "Hacked by Anonymous. I can do almost everything ;D Nobody's safe!". Po polsku to oznacza: "Zhackowana/Zhackowany przez Anonymous. Potrafię prawie wszystko. Nikt nie jest bezpieczny!" The Dolly The Dolly jest hackerką z Kanady, pisze po angielsku. Ma na sobie różową sukienkę z bufiastymi rękawami. Często też nosi białe legginsy z kokardkami, różowe baletki oraz maskę zakrywającą całą jej twarz. Podobno Dolly miała kiedyś 25 level i ktoś ją zhackował. Od tego czasu nauczyła się hackować i zaczęła się mścić. Dolly bardzo dziwnie hackuje: najpierw normalnie rozmawia (oczywiście po angielsku), a potem zaczyna się straszna część... Tekst który wtedy pisze to w tłumaczeniu na polski: "La, la, la...przyszliśmy po ciebie.". Kiedy Dolly hackuje ustawia ofierze swój opis: "The Have Come Out...To Play" czyli po polsku "Zabawki wyszły żeby się pobawić". The Clown: Pochodzi on z USA jak Anonymouse. Ma na sobie zielono-czerwone ogrodniczki i żółte buty. Na jego twarzy maluje się złowieszczy uśmiech. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem The Dolly i prawdopodobnie jej bratem. Nie wiadomo jak hackuje lecz prawdopodobnie tak jak Dolly. W 2012 pojawiła się plotka o tym, że rozmawiał po polsku z przyjaciółką na MSP, kiedy ona dowiedziała się, że jest hakerem, zablokowała go. Ten prawdopodobnie się zemścił, okradając jej konto. Samotniaa Samotniaa to polska hackerka, jednak pisze po angielsku. Jest cała ubrana na czarno. Chodzi plotka że kiedyś Samotnię zostawił mąż, a jej córka zamieszkała u męża. Córka ta miała 8 lat i grała w MSP, stąd pomysł na hackowanie kont na MSP. Kiedy ją spotkasz nie musisz uciekać, jednak pod żadnym pozorem nie pisz jej nicku! Gdy to zrobisz, ona cię zhackuje. Jeśli jednak nic się nie zmieni zrobiła ci coś z innym kontem. Samotniaa pisze w statusie "Lonely forever. He will met you." Co oznacza "Samotna na zawsze. On cię spotka". Na jednym z blogów o msp, pewna dziewczyna pisała o swojej rozmowie z Samotniaa. Napisała jej, że jej współczuje. '''Okazałą się później miłą kobietą, która wcale nie hakuje. '''Więc jeśli na siłę nie będziesz jej prowokował, nic się nie stanie. 1_h.png|Anonymous 2_h.png|The Dolly 3_h.png|The Clown 4_h.png|Samotniaa Kategoria:Pomysły użytkowników Kategoria:MovieStars Kategoria:Elementy gry